Problem: $h(x) = -x+5$ $g(t) = t+4(h(t))$ $ g(h(8)) = {?} $
Explanation: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(8)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(8) = -8+5$ $h(8) = -3$ Now we know that $h(8) = -3$ . Let's solve for $g(h(8))$ , which is $g(-3)$ $g(-3) = -3+4(h(-3))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(-3)$ $h(-3) = -(-3)+5$ $h(-3) = 8$ That means $g(-3) = -3+(4)(8)$ $g(-3) = 29$